


Mac and Cheese

by nerdiekatie



Series: Voltron Ficlets [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, lance and pidge are here too but they're quiet and it's short so i'm not tagging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiekatie/pseuds/nerdiekatie
Summary: Part of my Voltron Drabble series, which you can also find on my tumblr."'I ate lizards and canned beans for a year, Shiro, and I’m telling you, I’d rather eat that than the Garrison’s mac and cheese,' Keith says exasperatedly."





	

Hunk can’t live without good food. The Garrison hadn’t been good at making anything taste like home (a complaint Lance shared), but the food itself wasn’t bad. 

Except. 

The Garrison’s mac and cheese was inarguably worse the the food goo and arguably worse than that slimy worm looking dish Coran tried to airplane into Shiro’s mouth. The noodles were simultaneously overcooked and undercooked, the cheese a watery, clumpy mass. Even Pidge, who came from a home and culture where mac and cheese was a once weekly event, wouldn’t touch the Garrison’s yellow monstrosity for love or money. 

Except. 

Shiro likes the Garrison’s mac and cheese. Hunk isn’t sure if he hit his head too hard in the last fight. Shiro is a guy who likes food goo and MREs, but liking the Garrison’s mac and cheese is taking it a little too far. Maybe he’s hearing things wrong or hallucinating, but perfectly clearly he hears Lance to his left saying,

“Haha. Me too, man. I’ve so tired of this food goo, I’d even go for some of that garbage.”

Down the table, Shiro looks genuinely confused. 

“What? The Garrison’s mac and cheese is great.”

Keith screws up his face at Shiro from across the table. Out of the corner of his eye, Hunk sees Pidge make a similar expression of disgust. 

“I ate lizards and canned beans for a year, Shiro, and I’m telling you, I’d rather eat that than the Garrison’s mac and cheese,” Keith says exasperatedly. Hunk gets the sense that this is an old and well worn argument between the two of them. 

Shiro points his spork at Keith in mock sternness. “You are not making a good case for your culinary credentials.” 

“I’m not trying to!” Keith throws up his hands in surrender. “I’m just saying, even I wouldn’t touch it.” Hunk feels grateful that Keith’s trying, even if it’s going nowhere. 

The feeling of gratefulness fades fast into dread as Shiro turns in his seat to face Hunk. Oh no. 

“Hunk, buddy,” Shiro says. “You know good food. Back me up.” 

Hunk hates to do this, not when Shiro is wide eyed and earnest, looking to Hunk for support, but Hunk can’t lie. Not about this. He shakes his head. 

Everyone else at the table sighs in relief. Lance pats him on the back, Keith yells thank you, and Pidge nods approvingly. 

Except. 

Down the table, Shiro pouts.

**Author's Note:**

> Other Fun Facts about "Mac and Cheese" :  
> The Garrison's Mac and Cheese is so horrible the students nickname it Donald, as in, "Ugh, it's Donald Day again, so I think I'd rather go dumpster diving for lunch, so I'll be in the hallway if you need me."   
> Commander Holt and Shiro bond over their love of freeze dried peas. Matt wonders why the people he's going into space with are like this.  
> Mrs. Holt makes an objectively good mac and cheese. Shiro likes it, but nothing can comparison to the Garrison's, in his opinion. He doesn't tell her that, though, because it would be rude.  
> There comes a day when Shiro finds a mac and cheese better than the Garrison's. He cries. 
> 
> you can find this and the rest of the series on my tumblr at http://nerdiekatie.tumblr.com/search/kay+writes  
> or, you know, you can just keep reading it here


End file.
